


All Thirteen

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Jack x all the doctors, M/M, Other, implied orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack heard the Doctor recruited all his past, and one future self to save Gallifrey, he wasn't...happy. But the Doctor thought of a way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://isolemnslyswear.tumblr.com/post/111888644349

"And then all thirteen of us-"  
"All WHAT?" Jack shouted, interrupting the Doctor from his story. And he unashamedly felt the vibration of his vocal cord went straight downward his body. He had showed enormous self-control when the Doctor talked about how three of him were locked up in a dungeon by Liz I. But this was just too much.

The Doctor blinked at him with big innocent eyes for two seconds, a bit startled to be dragged out of the images in his head that had spinning TARDISes, the burning world of Gallifrey and him, all of him being hero of the universe.  
And then he blushed a deep crimson.  
"Jack!" he complained. "You wanted to hear about how I sav-"  
But Captain Jack Harkness was already too pumped up to hear whatever the Time Lord was saying.

"Thirteen of you, Doctor?" he stood up from the comfy spot he chose to listen to the story and started pacing in the console room. He looked at the Time Lord as he did so with such a glint in his eyes that the Doctor felt the first incarnation of him flinch.  
"Yes, you see. The calculation needed was very complicated and would take centuries to perform-" The Doctor tried hard to act cool and not trip on his words. But his efforts went out the window when Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks right in front of him and looked at him in the eyes, their noses almost touching.  
"I do see." Jack said. And the Doctor was reminded how seriously (handsome) Jack could look when he's not smiling his goofy and flirty smile.  
"But where was I when all of this was happening?" Jack asked, stressing his syllables to show the Time Lord he was not messing around. And the Doctor was sure his next incarnation just did an involuntary twitch and pulled a wrong lever of the TARDIS.  
"It..." The Doctor leaned as back as he could without falling over to try keep an appropriate distance from his ～ current travel companion～ that is usually required if you are to look at someone in the eye. "But it all escalated pretty quickly, Jack. I was just picking up Clara for a quick trip. And Kate suddenly picked me up and I did not have time to think of anything else from that point on."

Jack didn't say anything. Nor did he move, or blink.  
The Doctor scratched his chin without realizing he was doing it.  
"I was saving my planet! All the children on Gallifrey! After hundreds of years being waken up in nightmares that I have murdered all of them. I realized I had a chance of saving them! And had a chance of asking them for forgiveness."  
The Doctor's voice went quieter by the end of it. But Jack was not touched by this piece of heartfelt words, apparently.  
After one more second of resistance he Doctor looked away from Jack and refused to meet his eyes even when the captain's fingers pushed away some of the hair that had flopped down on his face. 

"You forgot." Jack said finally. His voice triumphant.  
Even the Doctor's neck is now a dark shade of pink. His mouth moved but no coherent sound came out. A word jam was happening in that very clever brain of his, by the look of it. And every time this happened Jack felt very proud of himself.  
He put a hand on the back of the Doctor's head and pulled him in for a chaste peck on the cheek to save the Time Lord from coming up with a comeback as to why there was a legit reason he forgot to bring the Captain along when he happened to work with his other selves - as they had agreed on after one most wonderful night Jack would never forget.  
"You can make it up to me." Jack said in the Doctor's ears.  
"How? I can't turn into thirteen of me at once." the Doctor said, finally looking at him again with a mock genuine confusion.

A sharp breath hitched in Jack's throat. The Doctor may turn into an adorable blushing mess with the slightest of teasing, but he's been around for a long time, and has been in and out of a lot of bedrooms during the period. He's got a reputation throughout the galaxy, mind you. And when that side of the Time Lord comes out to play, Jack knew he's in deep waters. His whole body shook as though a bolt of electricity had run through it. Even though he might be the one giving about orders and taking everything into his own hands after having to survive on Earth for so many years, deep inside Jack was still this reckless time agent from Boeshane Peninsula the Doctor found in the London Blitz, willing to follow him like a lost puppy till the end of the universe.

The Doctor started laughing, then. So suddenly that Jack felt his knees buckle and nearly orgasmed there and then.  
"I thought of a way." he said. "You are going to like it." He raised his eyebrows slightly to him, took Jack's hand in his slightly colder ones, and guided him to one side of the TARDIS console.  
"Push your fingers into it." The Doctor said. And Jack did, pushing his fingers into jelly like substance through the holes on the glass board. The TARDIS hummed gently the moment his hands settled. And a warm tingly feeling went from his fingertips to the rest of his body.  
The Doctor stood beside him and did the same on the other side of the glass board. Sexy practically purred when he did that. And Jack swore he saw the Doctor winked at his old girl.  
"Close your eyes." The Doctor instructed. Jack wanted to ask what exactly they were doing. But one, the Doctor wouldn't murder him, and two, even if the Doctor would it would not really affect him. So he just closed his eyes, every nerve of his body excited with anticipation.

There were shoutings all around him. He looked around and was somehow seeing so many different TARDIS console rooms all at once. In every console stood a different man, all busy communicating with one another by shouting into thin air, and busy running around, adjusting switches and pulling levers.  
Jack squinted, and understood that every one of those man were an incarnation of the Doctor.  
Somehow rather than feeling a sense of urgency, that something mega important was happening and he should be on the move, too, Jack felt a sense of safety and warmth. The warmth enveloped him like a blanket and made all his senses sing.  
Jack has always appreciated a dream orgasm. The way all your other irrelevant feels cease to exist and all you feel is the energy wash over your body like waves crashes onto shore, but gently, without the crashing bit. He might have thought out loud in the TARDIS once. And no doubt the TARDIS had somehow heard him and passed the info to the Doctor. 

When Jack woke from his bliss the noises of thirteen TARDISes and their occupants working together were still echoing in his head. He opened his eyes and found himself on his bed, and the Doctor looking down at him with a hint of a smile on his face.  
"How was that?" The Doctor asked. As he spoke his face broke into a smug smile.  
Jack was a little short of breath from the intense dream he had and more than a little short of words with the most of his brain still in the clouds. So he did the only thing he could manage and pulled the Doctor down for a post-coital kiss.


End file.
